Never Crazy
by Lithium012
Summary: What happens if all the Strawhats were actually mentally ill patients and that their adventure never happened? This is what this fan fiction about. There are no pairings and all of these people will be displaying signs of some kind of mental illness. So please enjoy and I guess review. I own nothing! Rated T for content plus swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to one of the new stories! This time around, these will generally be better, and no the ones I have already posted may be on stall for now as I can't think of anything. My mind doesn't work like this. Note: This is an inspiration from any movie that features mental illnesses such as and not limited to: Sybil; Girl, Interrupted; Sucker Punched and so many more.**

 **Please enjoy!** ** _Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything in this story. It's just a crazy story and more of a modern AU._**

* * *

 **Part I**

* * *

I – Crazy

* * *

 _Sanity, you'd think it's something simple, something someone could hold onto. But it's fragile, more fragile than what most people think. It's what separate the sane from the insane. And at our institution we keep the citizen's safe. You may think that you don't need protection, but you do. If we let this idiots_ _1_ _run the streets, it'll be the end of you as we know it. So, thank you for trusting us in helping your retarded_ _1_ _children. I promise, we'll take_ **great** _care of them._

* * *

His head leans against a cold window as his body feels entirely sluggish. He can't move his arms and he can't lift his head. His mind is barely processing, and it's as if he's in a trance. The newest patient, Monkey D. Luffy, enters through the iron gates in a black car. Everyone in the city knows that he's completely insane. Mad if you will. But no one really knows how to cure him.

He'll just be good sideshow money2. A man stands outside the hospital, everyone knows this man as the care taker of the institution – Sir Doflamingo. A rather strange man himself, he greets his newest freak show patient with the utter most care. Though Garp doesn't want to give up his grandson, he feels like this will be the only way Luffy will get better.

Without this treatment, Luffy will never get better.

Luffy, still groggily and sedated, takes a second to attempt to figure out where he is. Apparently, it's some place called Grand Line Mental Institution. Some place he never wants to be in. Granted, Luffy isn't crazy. Thinking your arms are rubber and could stretch, that isn't crazy. Wanting to sail out into the open sea? That isn't crazy. Wanting to be the Pirate King, even though there's no such thing? Not crazy at all.

So he doesn't understand why he's here. He can't seem to wrap his head around it. Is it bad that Luffy wants to live his life in a world where adventure is the source of excitement? Not at all.

But to his grandpa, it is. At the age of seventeen, Luffy should have grown out of his imagination phase. Actually, people normally pass that phase when they reach ten years old. Yet, for some unknown reason, Luffy can't seem to get out of his delusion. He still clings to his straw hat that his uncle gave him ten years ago.

The hat is old and worn out, and it's falling apart, yet Luffy holds onto it like a child. Garp makes sure that Luffy doesn't have that hat taken away. Doflamingo takes Luffy to his confined room, and gives him a gown. Numbly, he just puts them on, keeping on his signature red vest and blue shorts.

A couple of nurses arrive to strip him out of it. But one of the nurses make a mistake. She touches Luffy's straw hat, causing him to punch her.

"Don't touch my hat!" he screams. "You jerk! Don't touch it!"

A couple buff guards grab him, holding him back from the fallen nurse. Doflamingo walks in, looking at the angry Luffy and the guards.

"What should we do with him?" the guard ask.

"Tie him down," Doflamingo answers, grinning his signature grin. "And we'll have the doctor deal with him." Luffy screams at Doflamingo, calling him Mingo and how he's going to kick Mingo's ass.

The guard tie his limbs down, and walk away. Doflamingo grins and tell Luffy to have a good night. Luffy continues to scream about killing him. Huffing, Luffy flops back down, scowling at the ceiling, calming down slightly.

The door opens and a kid with a long nose walks in, muttering something about how he has "can't-meet-new-roommate" disease, before actually seeing Luffy and screaming.

"I have ten thousand men behind me!" the kid says. "You don't stand a chance!"

"What!? Really!?" Luffy screams. The kid stares at him, jaw slacked. Is this guy serious? Whatever, he could continue his obvious lie.

"Yeah! They call me Captain Usopp!" he says, proudly. "I want to recruit you in my pirate gang!"

Luffy blinks. "No thanks."

Usopp's jaw drops and his eyes bulge out. "What!? Why not?"

"I never want to follow someone! I want to be my own leader!" Luffy says, grinning. "I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Usopp begins to believe that Luffy is completely crazy as he talks about how his Gomu Gomu no Pistol is the strongest that he can break walls. Usopp sits down on his bed and notices how he's strapped into his own bed, wondering what that's about.

Usopp lies down, smoothing his unruly black hair, eyes closing all while listening to the ramblings of a crazy person, slowly just drifting into a dark, dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: For the terms I use. Thanks for reading :) [Furthermore, updates will be weekly]**

 **1** **Back in the olden times, (1950s sorta deal) it was acceptable to call mentally ill people those names. Granted it isn't acceptable now, but it was back then. This will be a mixture of both modern day technology as well as 1950's technology.**

 **2** **Also back in the 1800's, people technically had no clue how treat these people. In fact, people had no clue what they actually were. So they just used them as sideshows at a circus. People tend to believe that they were like living entertainment. But of course, those were just ignorance. People nowadays know that they aren't entertainment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I really hope you guys are enjoying this. I have another one in the making (something maybe some of you may like if you prefer romance) and I'm coming up with a couple for the future. Please enjoy and i guess comment, or don't. :D**

* * *

II – Crazy is the New Normal

* * *

One of the things that the hospital staff begins to learn is that their newest patient has a massive appetite. Within a week, the newest member managed to eat through three fridges worth of food. Knowing they would need more, the hospital begins to hire more staff and spend money just on food. But of course with strong appetites, this requires more people on, working their asses off to get everything done. One of the patients – who is a cook, yet he has an enormous issue with wasted food, going so far as to kick them to death – scowls at the new guy as he just gobbles down the food without a care then asking for thirds. The chef can't cook fast enough, but he refuses to lose his temper. At least he's trying keep his cool. Key word here is "trying".

The new guy is really testing the chef's patience. First with the food shortage and the extra work, Sanji isn't prepared for.

Yet, he does enjoy cooking though, but he absolutely hates it when people eat like barbarians and refuse to use table manners. Again, going so far as to kick them and beat the manners into them. One of his favourite victims to pick on for their extreme poor table manners is the patient with green hair, aka the chef's roommate. Green hair? Seriously? What the fuck? Who has natural green hair?

"Oi, Eggplant!" Someone says, slapping the blonde on the head. "Wake up!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, shitty old man!?" Sanji snaps, turning around and kicking someone in the head. One of the other chefs grunts and attempts to punch him back. Sanji scowls and ducks causing the large cook with a stupid hair cut punch some small man. An all-out war breaks out in the kitchen allowing Sanji to escape.

He's the only patient who is allowed to be in the kitchen. The doctor says that cooking helps with his mentality. But Sanji thinks that's bullshit, since he's a chef, he _should_ be in the kitchen, whether or not it's "good for his mentality". Plus, Sanji is nowhere near crazy. He wasn't crazy a year ago, why is he crazy now?

Whatever, someone brought him here and now he's here. Nothing he could do at all. Sanji places himself away from the actual crazy people and sits outside, smoking his cigarettes – something that they allowed him to keep and do in this suffocating nut house. If they didn't, Sanji probably would have murdered them and cooked them into stew.

He sits outside, smoking his cigarette slowly, savouring the nicotine. Lately, he's been feeling down and angry which in turn causes him to smoke more. Pissed at the world for being the world. He grumbles and sit there, smoking like crazy. Despite what his doctor says, Sanji is not insane. He's perfectly normal. Normal human beings have emotions. But as Sanji begins to think about it, no human being has such polarizing emotions.

He doesn't seem to understand why he acts the way he does. Yet, he knows that it could be hormonal. But he also knows that at nineteen his hormones shouldn't be fluctuating this badly. No one should be experiencing these types of highs and downs he always been feeling ever since he was a teenager.

Even it is was hormonal, it didn't make any sense what so ever. Sanji was an early bloomer, the first to grow into her few awkward stages in his life. He can still remember those times, like how he shot up from being a tiny shrimp to being nearly 6 ft. tall. Not to mention the awkward changes of his voice, going from a high alto to a low baritone, the acne that decorated his face and of course, those extremely uncomfortable and extremely embarrassing cases of "morning wood". Yeah, he doesn't want to go through that again.

So, why is his emotions so extreme? It could be months before Sanji is able to sleep again. Some nights he never want to sleep, instead, he wants to cook. Cook everything till dawn breaks. Or he'll runs away from his family restaurant for a couple of days, only to be brought back in a police car. Other days, he doesn't want to get up, or he's pissed at the world for no reason at all.

His doctor calls it "Manic-Depression1", Sanji calls it bullshit. He doesn't have whatever the doctor says. It's not true, not true at all. Despite the doctor's word and Sanji's skepticism, he still believed that he is sane. Come on! He's the sanest person he knows.

Sighing, Sanji continues smoking till he runs out of cigarettes. Grumbling, he walks back in and opens the door to where the head nurse sits. He knows that his damn green haired roommate constantly screams and challenge the nurse, but the nurse doesn't give him the time of day. See, his roommate is crazy, you don't see Sanji running up to the head nurse and screaming at him about how the head nurse "ruined" Sanji's life.

Honestly, Sanji never wants to see the head nurse. He has the scariest look on his face all the time. Dark, unusual yellow eyes that's constantly narrowed down into a scowl or a glare and not to mention he has some freaky facial hair. But, Sanji really needs his cigarettes and the only way to get it is through his roommate's rival.

"Ran out of cigarettes, Sanji?" Nurse Mihawk asks, though there's a hint of confusion. What is there to be confused about? Sanji's been in the hospital for nearly a month now. Mihawk should have known that Sanji was going to come and that he's going to be asking for smokes.

"Just give them to me geezer," Sanji says, holding out his hand. Mihawk stares deep into his soul - questioning but still hands over three packages of Death cigarettes. Sanji scowls and takes them, leaving the door open.

His roommate stops him on his way out.

"What the hell are you looking at Marimo?" Sanji snaps. His roommate doesn't answer, instead he pushes pass the blonde and enter the Head Nurse's office. Fuming, Sanji wants to kick the shit out of the Marimo yet doesn't want to get in trouble with the nurse.

He heads back to his spot and opens up his new cigarette package, only to be interrupted by the new kid.

"Hey! Hey! You're a chef right?" he asks, leaning in very close. Sanji can see a scar under the new kid's left eye, then he sees a ratty straw hat on the kid's head.

"Yeah?" Sanji says cautiously. "Why?" _Why isn't he locked up? Usopp keeps saying how crazy he is._

"Want to join my pirate crew?" Blinking once, then twice before Sanji's mouth drops open. _Wow, is this guy serious?_ The kid just sits there, grinning.

"No," Sanji says. "How are you going to do that?"

"We're not on a boat?" The kid asks. "I think we're on a boat. Oi, Sanji. Want to cook me something good?"

 _What the hell is wrong with this kid!?_ Sanji begins to think. But as the black haired kid begins shouting random words and obscurities, Sanji takes off, wondering how long he has to stay here. And he really hopes that it isn't long. And he's really hoping that crazy isn't the new normal2.

 _Wait a minute._ Sanji thinks to himself, slowing down. _How does he know my name?_

* * *

 **1** **Manic-Depression is also known as Bipolar Disorder: Normally this is characterized by episodes of Mania and episodes of Depression. This happens over a long period of time not just over spans of seconds for those who don't know. Fun Fact: This used to be lumped with depression since people who suffer from this does have depression but later was determined that it's its own category. This is actually quite manageable with proper treatment. Here's a website if you want to know more, please look up a couple of websites online. (Apparently you can't put websites down here, so yeah)**

 **2** **Is it me or does anyone else think of Orange Is The New Black? Maybe it's just me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**III – It's Not Stealing If It's Unattended**

* * *

Nami stares at an unattended bag in the commons room. She peeks around the room, hoping no one is seeing what she's planning to do. Quickly, she slips her hand into the purse, grabbing the wallet and sneaking away. In an unlabeled closet, she sits with the wallet in her hands as she digs through to see how much money that owner had.

"Seriously?" Nami asks. "Only $11.61(2)? What a loser!" She tosses the wallet away and pockets the money anyways. She slips out, making sure no one is watching. But then one of the nurses, Smoker, stares down at her.

"Nami, give it to me," he says, chewing on his cigars. The nurse stares down at the young woman, head tilted slightly as if her name is foreign. "Give it now."

"What are you talking about Nurse Smoker?" Nami asks cutely, batting her eyelashes.

"You know what I'm talking about." His hands stick out, and Nami sighs, handing over the stolen money. He nods and walks away. She stands there waiting for the nurse to round the corner before pulling out his wallet. She takes the $50(2) from the wallet, discard it in the bathroom before skipping down the hall and into her room.

She smiles and rub the red bill on her face, before tucking it away under the mattress. Nami whispers at how much things she collected over the last two months, which is nearly 70 items taken from various people. Her prize is this cute little golden pocket watch she snag from the waiting room. The pocket watch was left carelessly, so Nami just took it.

Nothing wrong with taking things that were just left there. Shanks calls it "Kleptomania(1)", Nami just thinks that if people are careless enough to leave their precious valuables behind, it's anyone's for the taking. So it's not stealing if people leave it behind.

* * *

A couple days pass before Nami's hands begin to twitch again, signalling her need to take. Well, eventually she'll stop, but right now, she just wants to. To be honest, she has no reason to take the things she takes – well money on the other hand is something else. But the little nick nacks she takes are just for her own relief. It's a strange phenomenon that Nami herself doesn't understand. _Whatever_ , she thinks as she sneaks into the day room where all the patients hang out.

"Hmm…." She scans the room, looking for potential victims. She could attack the cook, he's easy to seduce but he seems to be pissed and seducing a pissed man is not fun at all. She then looks at the compulsive liar, and listening to his story seems to be the perfect opportunity to take something.

But then again, Nami doesn't want to listen to some lie that could make her ears fall off. Could she take something from the little skittish kid? But he's just too cute for her to attack and she decides against it. She could always attack her roommate, but she and her roommate – Robin – already made a deal for them not to attack each other if they ever had an episode. Finally, she looks at the man who has a skeleton for a body and decides that her best bet.

"Hello Brook," Nami says, walking over to the skeleton. He turns his head, gives her a double take then gives a hesitant grin.

"Hello Miss Nami?" he says, head tilting as well. _What is up with people and my name!?_ Nami thinks. "May I see your panties?" In an instant, she punches him while shouting "No" while slipping her hands into his pockets, grabbing whatever her hand could grab. Her heart begins to beat wildly. This is just a crazy rush that she lives for. Yet she doesn't like how her hand gets sweaty when she does this. He's going to feel the sweat through his gown.

He doesn't notice as he's recovering from his injury and quickly, she slips whatever she took into her pocket and scowls at Brook.

"Ow!" he says. "You shouldn't be hitting poor old men like me!"

Nami scoffs, "Old men like you shouldn't be in the looney bin3!" Brook just laughs and begins to play his invisible violin, and singing.

 ** _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_**

 ** _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_**

 ** _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_**

 ** _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_**

 ** _Gather up all of the crew_**

 ** _It's time to ship out Bink's brew_**

 ** _Sea-wind blows_**

 ** _To where? Who knows?_**

 ** _The waves will be our guide._**

 ** _O'er across the ocean's tide,_**

 ** _Rays of sunshine far and wide._**

 ** _Birds they sing_**

 ** _Of cheerful things_**

 ** _In circles passing by._**

Nami rolls her eyes at him before disappearing down the hallway, holding onto something small. A guitar pick. For some reason Brook has one of these. Nami looks at it. It's small and tear drop shaped, it's green with gold writing on it. It's pretty like an emerald.

 _It's pretty._ Dropping it back into her pockets, she heads into the dining room. There she listens to the cooks scream about how ungrateful the blond is for just leaving in the middle of his shift. This doesn't really concern Nami, yet she has this feeling that she shouldn't be allowing him to get in trouble over something so stupid. But she's comfortable and getting up required effort. Something she doesn't want to put in for someone else unless it's also benefitting her.

"You don't seem like a bad person!" The new kid says. Nami shrieks and punches him in the head, causing him to scream in pain. "What the hell did you do that for!?"

"Felt like it," she answers. She looks at the kid – who could be no more than seventeen years old – and wonder why he's even there bothering her peaceful time. As she observed the kid's rather erratic behaviour she concludes that the kid will have something bad happen to him, she just doesn't know what. It's a painful feeling in her chest. Something that feels like… guilt almost. _No, No, No!_ she thinks. _It can't be guilt. Why should I be guilty of something I didn't do?_

In the end, Nami concludes that she has to get away from this guy as fast as she possibly could. But what can she do? How about lie? Lie about something that isn't real. Yeah, she can do that.

"Look," Nami says to the kid. "I don't have time to talk to you. I have something to do."

"Like what?" the kid asks.

Panicking, Nami blurts out the first thing she thought of – which ironically enough, has something to do with money. "I have to get $1,157,212 soon okay? I'm like almost there. Almost there! And I can't have you ruining my plan!"

The kid blinks. "You don't want to join my pirate crew?"

Nami's mouth drops open. Seriously!? This is about playing pretend!? Nami huffs and gets up. She's too old to be playing a game with some kid who clearly has issues. Waving good-bye, she walks out. When she looks behind her, her heart breaks a little. The kid remains there, looking unhappy for a spilt second then breaking into a forced grin.

Sighing, she returns and hold out her hand. "I'll play with you."

"We're playing?" he asks. "What are we playing?"

 _This kid can't be that stupid,_ she thinks. Oh well, as long as she's able to escape this horrible place, even if it involves throwing someone or a couple of someones, under the bus she's in. She breaks in a grin and takes his hand into hers.

"I'll join your pirate crew." He laughs and breaks into a massive smile.

"Yaaaaay! I have a third member!" Luffy jumps up and runs around, but when he looks back at Nami's direction, she was already gone.

* * *

 **1** **Kelptomina is the urge to steal something without the need for profit. At least, that's what Shanks thinks Nami has. The reason why this is this will be revealed later (of course) but I think it'll be good for a small crash course. Haha. Apparently, this has links to OCD (Obsessive Compulsory Disorder), but who knows really.**

 **2** **All money mentioned here will be in Canadian Dollar (which is lower than American dollar). So I just used a converting device on Google to do it. I used Yen instead of Belis cause I assume Belis in the One Piece world is equivalent to the Japanese Yen.**

 **3** **Looney Bin is what Mental Hospitals were called in the day. Some people still use it. But it's not a formal term.**

 **Song lyrics are from the song Bink's Sake.**

 ***** A/N: I completely forgot to thank the reviewers for their lovely comments. THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D (Shamlessly/Shamefully ask for more comments ./.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV – How Can I be The Best If there's Still So Much Wrong with Me?**

* * *

There's something wrong with him. The swordsman can't seem to understand why there's some days where he can't seem to get out of bed, other days, he can't stop training, working. Or days, anything his roommate say to him, pisses him off, leaving him angry all day and wanting to beat the guy up. But then he knows he couldn't, Zoro is still weak and the cook seems intensely strong. There _has_ to be something wrong with him too.

Zoro can't wrap his head around why he's feeling like this, or how it could be solved. Maybe he should train more, become stronger and all of this will go away. Yeah, that's the answer. He just needs to train more so he can fulfill not only his dream, but his friend's dream too. _What dream are you talking about?_ Defeated, Zoro sinks into his bed even more. _I need to train. I will train._

After this nap, he will.

But when he lies down into his rather uncomfortable bed, he begins to struggle to fall asleep. Normally, this is easy, since he's often just sleeping from the night before and refuses to get out of bed. Lately though, there's been a change. He can't sleep at all, his body nags him to exercise. As much as Zoro wants to build up his muscle, he can't get the motivation to. There's a nagging voice in the back of his head, putting him down and taking away everything he stands for. _Go do it lazy slob!_

Sick of the nagging voice he gets up and try to do something else. Whatever that something is. He wanders aimlessly (more like he got lost) around the building till he finds an empty room. Jeez why do the walls have to constantly shift around? Honestly, these walls are causing more issues for him.

Angry, he punches one, hoping it breaks, but that just hurts him instead. His fist begins to throb from the pain. When he looks up, the wall is barely dented. Angry once again, Zoro stupidly body slam himself into the steel wall. His chest begins to hurt. It's painful as it throbs and screeches. _Fuck,_ he thinks. _I forgot about that._ He shakes his head as he sinks down onto the ground and rubs his head. _Stupid. Fucking stupid._

Stupid Mihawk, he gave Zoro a painful scar running from his right hip up to his left shoulder. Mihawk says he doesn't even know Zoro but if he did, he wouldn't be wasting his time on someone so inexperienced with swords, but Zoro knows that he isn't stupid. He's convinced that he has seen him before. No one in the entire city has eyes like that man. Why would he give himself such a large wound? It doesn't make any sense what so ever.

Regardless of that, Mihawk's statement stands firm, causing Zoro to get annoyed, not much angry this time. It isn't right for him to pretend Zoro's statement isn't true. He knows it's true, so it's going to be like that.

Angry and fill with a complex amount of energy, Zoro forces himself to head into the pathetic room that dares call itself a gym. The weights there are barely over 30 pounds. How does anyone expect him to get anything done? How does anyone expect him to gain any muscle here!? What Zoro seems to forget is that, he's in a mental hospital. If they did even get something bigger the chance of him getting it is close to nothing. He and his roommate is on suicide watch. Giving them an 100 pound weight is just idiotic.

 _Whatever,_ he thinks, taking the barbell and doing 30 reps but then drops the weight harshly. He feels nothing when he finished. Normally, he likes the burn that his muscles feel when he exerts himself, doing more than required. 30 normally for him is nothing. Now 30 for him is torturous. _So weak. Pathetic. Weak. Failure. Failure. Failure!_

Granted, Zoro is still a new comer to the hospital, and has yet to see the doctor to get a diagnosis, but he has a rather general idea on what he has. And it's something he doesn't want to think about. _Pathetic. Why are you thinking about that? Loser._

Footsteps approach him from behind, his hair stands on edge, but when he turns around Zoro sees a small boy with lightly tanned skin – much similar to his – standing there. He has this massive grin plastered on his face as he walks over and tug on the only thing the staff allowed Zoro to keep. His green and rather old haramaki that he got when Kuina was still alive.

He never threw it out and it's been 12 years since he has received that. The thing is falling apart, and it kind of smells. Not that Zoro cares, he likes the fact this is a reminder of who he lost. 12 years is too long to to still be hung up on it. 12 years is too short to forget. Now there's a kid who's planning to destroy his treasure, and again, anger and irritation blurs his mind.

"Stop it," he says. _Stop it. Do you know how bitchy you sound?_

"Zoro, your muscles are missing," the kid says. Zoro stares down at the kid, no recognition enters Zoro's face. _Who the hell is this kid?_

"Do I know you?" he asks. The kid stares back shocked. His black eyes bulges out as his grin drops from his face.

"Of course you do!" he exclaims. "I'm your captain!"

"I've never met you before in my life." Blinking, the kid looks like he's going to cry. Zoro suddenly begins to feel bad for making a kid cry. The kid then punches him in the gut, taking him down quickly. A string of curses escapes Zoro's mouth as he falls onto the ground. When his head hits the floor, he begins to see stars. _Holy shit._

Terrified and pissed, he pushes the kid off, but he' too strong, pinning Zoro down easily. _Weak little girl._ The grin returns back on his face. It's genuine and happy. But Zoro isn't going to take any chances. Who knows what this kid is in for. Maybe he's a murderer. Maybe he's a rapist. Either way, Zoro doesn't want to stick around to find out.

"Guess you can't remember me," he says. "I'm Luffy! I'm going to be the pirate king!"

"WHAT!?" is all Zoro could say as he stares at the lunatic that is over top of him. What the hell does he mean by that!? Again, Zoro doesn't want to stick around. His energy is slowly slipping away as the two boys struggle and fight with each other. _So weak you are Zoro._

"I want you to be my first mate!" _He has to be crazy. Crazy fucking crazy!_

Pushing him off, Zoro dashes out and hides in his room for the rest of the day. He buries his head under the pillow as his head pounds with pain. God, what the hell is wrong with him?

* * *

 **AN: There is no disorder for Zoro yet. Hey why don't you guys guess what it is, or don't. That's okay too.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! And thanks for that cookie that one user! *takes the cookie***


	5. Chapter 5

**V – The Story is twisting**

* * *

Doflamingo sits in his office – looking at the file for Monkey D. Luffy – as a man who is known for his rather ruthless personality where barely anything fazes him, Doflamingo is horrified to see what's been written about the seventeen year old patient. His eyes scans word by word across the small printed pages, unsure of what to think. _How could someone so small be so…?_

A knock on the door rudely interrupts his thoughts.

"Hello Sir Doflamingo," lead psychiatrist Shanks says, walking in while knocking. Shanks a man known for his goofy nature yet knows what he is doing when the time comes, continues knocking after he has entered the office and sits down in front of the blond haired man. Doffy looks over and slips the file towards Shanks, peering through his horned sunglasses, watching the red haired man. Oblivious, the psychiatrist reaches down and picks up the file, tucking it in his clip board first.

"You better take care of this one," he says. "You'll need all the luck that God could provide for you."

"Why?" Shanks asks, taking the file out and opening it. "What's so special about him?" Doflamingo gets up and opens his cabinet that's filled with scotch, whiskey and a various other kinds of alcohol. He pours himself and the red-haired doctor one – who takes it graciously and takes big gulp while Doffy prefers to savour the rich taste of 56 year old scotch. Shanks on the other hand likes to get drunk, as quick as possible. Though he prefers Rum, Shanks does not mind getting drunk on Whiskey, Vodka or Scotch. Often than not, Shanks enters his office drunker than an alcoholic.

"You'll see. Just take him on and you'll see why I want you to keep an eye on him."

Shanks mutters to himself as he stumbles back to his office. His vision is slightly blurry, but he'll be better if he just sleeps it off, or drink some more. Shanks is often called a lightweight, by his friend and head nurse, Mihawk. But despite what his friend, Mihawk says. Shank never gets drunk and that's final.

He passes Dr. Chopper and his assistant Robin(2), giving them a small wave. Chopper waves back while Robin just gives away one of her mysterious grin. In the common room, he sees one other patient – Usopp who isn't really in here for general insanity. No, he's in here for his own safety. Though Shanks just diagnosed him with compulsive lying(1), he never will admit to the young boy that he's in here because of his father Yasopp. No, the red haired would rather lie than to have the boy suffer though such horrible trauma again.

What that man did to Usopp's mother is just a crime in it's own. Keeping him here makes it easier for the police to protect him. Shanks then move onto the hallway, closest to Mihawk's office and towards his massive therapy room – or rather his napping room. In his room, Mihawk sits on the leather chair, flipping through Shanks' rather "dirty" magazine. At the moment, the hawk eyed man is just staring at a picture of a young woman, topless. An adult actress whose name just seems to escape Shanks' mind at the moment.

"What the hell Mihawk?" he says, walking over and grabbing the magazine. "That's my personal business."

"You need to fix him," Mihawk retorts, completely ignoring the question. "Fix him already."

"Who? Fix who?"

"Monkey." The name echoes like a bomb in the empty room as assistant head nurse Smoker running in, face red with either anger or embarrassment. Some trails him from his cigars as he stands in the room, smoking.

"Shanks, did you get his file?" Smoker asks.

"Who? Who are you all talking about!?" Shanks shouts, scaring everyone.

Mihawk and Smoker look at each other, unsure if they should tell the red head about what has happened in the past week. But he has every right to know just like how every human being has a right to safety and security. But Mihawk doesn't feel right telling Shanks about the deep rooted personal issues, Monkey D. Luffy seems to have.

Granted, he's no psychologist. Hell, he doesn't have a doctorates in this type of area, but Mihawk is the head nurse for a reason, and baring that role, he should be the one who tells him. The hawk-eyed man eyes the taller man before walking up to Shanks and explain what happened in detail.

Slowly, Shanks begins to see something forming. Something that makes Monkey D. Luffy's file much more important. Much more intense. Much more scary. The kid isn't normal – well that isn't fair to say, everyone is a little wonky in the head. Yes, that is true, but no one should be that wonky in the head. No one should be as crazy or as mentally unstable as this kid. Hell, no seventeen year old should be that wonky.

As the three men stand in silence in that white room, all three have the same thought going through their head.

 _I hope Doflamingo isn't having any crazy ideas._

 **(1)** **Complusive Lying is pretty much people making up lies easily and they can't stop. Kind of reminds me of Usopp to a T you know. But I don't think there's a lot of information on it since it's kind of a difficult concept to understand. Everyone makes up lies but the difference – from what I understand – is that compulsive liars can't stop or control themselves. *nods***

 **(2)** **Wait… I thought Robin was Nami's roommate? Confused? Yeah, so am I.**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! And to tell you what Zoro has. DUN DUN DUN! Depression! (Yes, in some cases people with depression could be hallucinating things). Also sorry for the late update, crazy stuff has been happening. Kay! Bye! SHOUT OUT TO ALL THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI – Where There's a Will! There's a Way!**

* * *

Luffy refuses to be chained down in a bed where all he could do is imagine. He refuses to allow them to take his freedom. Luffy isn't stupid, he knows where he is, who the people are and how he got here. The only thing he can't seems to understand is why he's in here. Why is he here? Luffy isn't insane, he's just a boy who thirsts for adventure, something every man/woman feels. Who doesn't want to go out to sea; see the world? All Luffy wanted to do is go on an adventure where pirates roam free and freedom comes at no cost. It's like living the dream. So, why did Garp send him here?

In here, everything is restrictive and Luffy is going crazy in this room. The room is white with no windows and padded walls. He doesn't understand why he's even in here. Not like he was doing harm to people. All he was doing was gathering his crew back. He couldn't believe his friends were in here. Zoro, Sanji and Nami. They're all in here and Luffy was so excited to see them, until they started to pretend that he didn't exist. How cruel of them. They know who Luffy is, and Luffy knows who they are.

Why are they pretending? They want the same thing as him, so why are they pretending.

He's confused, as one normally is when their friends suddenly abandon them. _Whatever_ , Luffy thinks. He then begins to imagine his dream ship. The ship that will send him around the Grand Line. He can see it now. His ship, a caravel class ship with a decorative sheep head. He can see orange trees on the deck, with his jolly roger on the sail and flag. He wants to be amazing as a person, doing things that might not be pirating. Though, he still wants to find buried treasures. Or else Nami would get mad. And it's scary when she does get mad.

His door opens and a red-headed man walks in, ruining his fantasy and pulling him back into reality. Luffy stares at the man before holding up his arms -strapped behind his back. A straitjacket holds him in a protective hug. At first Luffy thought it was fun, now he hates it.

"Take this off," Luffy demands. How long will they force him to stay binded? It's been an hour and Luffy wasn't even doing anything.

Anyways, Usopp - his roommate - started it. All over a toy sheep that was falling apart. It wasn't Luffy's fault. Dammit! It wasn't his fault.

"I can't do that Luffy," he says. "You're in here for a reason."

"What's the reason!?" Luffy isn't a danger. No, he's nice. He's sweet. He's an idiot. Idiots can't be a danger to anyone! Dammit it all. Anger seethes inside him, and his anger only gets worst when the red haired man doesn't answer as he looks at the file in his hand. Luffy screams and throws himself against the wall, screaming at the psychiatrist to let him go. The red haired man just stares at him, concerned but unresponsive. Frustrated, Luffy continues screaming when the doctor leaves, allowing the silence echoing through the room.

 _Fuck. Fuck FUCK!_ If only Zoro was here to cut his binds. They have to be made out of seastone. Why else would they make him so weak?

* * *

Shanks stands outside, holding his chest from fear. The boy isn't right, there's something wrong with him. How he acts, how he speaks, even how he'll react to something so trivial. _What the hell is going on!?_ Shanks has never experienced someone this mentally unstable before. He has never met someone who would go so far as to kick someone's ass over something that he can't get. _Is that what caused the ...?_ But he couldn't just jump to conclusions right away. That poor boy has experienced something horrible. Something traumatic.

And it's up to Shanks to help him realize what happened.

So, he wonders how he's going to calm the boy down. Tranquilizers? Maybe, but he doesn't really want to agitate the boy any more than he already is. Anti-psychotics? Well, the boy is clearly delusional, so that might work. _NO! No medicine yet._ Shanks might be part of Doflamingo's crew, but no way in hell is he resorting to medicine just yet. Besides, he has to figure out what is wrong with Monkey D. Luffy.

As Shanks think about how to approach this, he hears Luffy talking to someone. _Strange,_ thought the red haired man. _There shouldn't be anyone in there._ The isolation room(1) is meant for patients who are causing a ruckus. Luffy is in there after he beat Usopp over a sheep toy. Usopp is currently in the infirmary, being taken care of. If the isolation room isn't going to calm him down, then Luffy would need to take a nice, cold ice bath(1).

Shanks ignores his possible treatments and leans in closer to the door. He hears two people in there. One voice belongs to Luffy, the other sounds feminine. As if she's yelling at him for being an idiot. "Don't be stupid Luffy." It's clear as day, and Shanks can't help but wonder if someone actually managed to sneak into the isolation room, and is trying to break Luffy out. But then, he hears Luffy apologize to someone named Nami.

 _Nami!?_ Shanks quickly pulls out the file. As he scans the file, his face pales. Quickly, he runs from the padded room, praying, hoping and begging that God will not let Doflamingo put the two and two together. And order the most horrendous thing that this hospital has to offer.

A lobotomy(1).

* * *

 **(1) These, back in the 1900's - 1940 ish? [Exact dates are hard, but it's an older technique], were the only therapy meant for those who suffer from mental illnesses. Ice baths were meant to chill them out till they reach hyperthermic states. Isolation rooms are still around, but no one is in straitjackets because that goes against ethics. And hopefully Lobotomies are well known. But if not, what they do is shove an ice pick under your eye and damage nerves in your brain. Normally ends in death.**

 **Yay for modern medicine.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! :D Enjoy the story. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**VII – How to Get Away**

* * *

It takes nearly thirty-seven tries but Luffy somehow managed to convince the blond chef into his crew and the unusual looking swordsman named Zoro. Finally, he has something to keep him sane enough to figure out a grand heist as Nami calls it. Nami already planned to come along with Luffy, no questions ask. Nami, in her mind, had already planned to use these three idiots for her twisted plan. She's insane, but somehow, she manages to remain devious.

But there's no denying that all four of them all have one common goal. Which is to get the hell out of this place. Though all have a funny way of showing their want to escape. Nami notes how strange her three partners are.

The green haired man looks rather sad than excited to go. As if this is actually tiring him out just to think of escaping, and he couldn't be bothered. Nami on the other hand feels unusually guilty, something she never feels because of the burden held firmly onto her shoulder. Then she looks at the blond, who seems to be gnawing at his cigarette as if the cigarette has done something awful to him - he looks pissed off. More than before. And they've only been here a month - give or take a few days.

Nami holds out her plan - which was written on stolen poster paper from Nurse Smoker's room - for them all to see. "Look we need to figure out how to get out of here."

"We can escape through the kitchen," the blond, Sanji suggests.

"Cooks will see us," Zoro mumbles. "That's a stupid idea!"

"Shut it you shitty Marimo!" Sanji kicks him in the head. "Nami-san continue."

ami rolls her eyes at the childish antics from so called "mature adults". But she can't help but see the flaw in that simple plans. Plans are never simple, at least not with the people she's working with. "Zoro is right, the cooks will see us."

"What about Robin?" Luffy suddenly asks, everyone jumps, all forgetting that he was there. "Doesn't she have connections with the head guy?" All three of them stare at the young boy, dumbfounded considering how stupid he normally comes off to them. For once he's actually saying something smart. "We can beat them up!" And then it's gone. Nami presses her hand to her forehead, considering how insane the captain – he insists on being called that – is acting.

Nami punches him in the head, causing the "rubber" head to spring forward and smack itself into the floor then back up.

"What did you do that for!?" Luffy shrieks.

"I felt like it." She sits back down. "But that's not a bad idea. Apparently Shanks made Robin go work with the head man because it helps with her 'PTSD(1)'." She rolls her eyes at the fake diagnosis. It seems like the doctors here want to just give people a label so they can destroy them with the label.

Why do they even need labels!?

"Robin-chwan!?" Sanji practically shrieks. Zoro punches the blond in the head to shut him up. Nami does the same and Sanji quiets down. A beauty walks there, not really looking at them, pretending they don't exist. Why? Well, they aren't too sure. All three of them make mental note to steal their files so they can figure out what the hell is going on.

Luffy finally notices Robin walking by, 3 seconds too late. The raven haired beauty walks through, her hips swiveling like she walks through the room looking like she has a purpose. All three of his crew members look at each other, suddenly scared of what's going to happen. _Oh shit._ Luffy opens his mouth and lets it all out, proving their theory.

"Oi Robin!" Luffy suddenly shrieks. "Want to help us escape!?" Instantly, all three of his friends sock him in the head causing him to temporarily forget where he is and who everyone is. Robin looks over, her dark eyes washes over the four teenagers. Even though she looked over everyone, her eyes are fixated on one person. Monkey D. Luffy.

"I'm sorry," she says, voice smooth like honey. "I can't help you with that." She gives them a light smile and walks away. Nami sighs and rubs her eyes with her forefinger and thumb. She's wondering why she decided to follow someone so freaking stupid. Luffy stupidly grins but doesn't say anything – unusual for him.

An idea suddenly pops into Nami's mind. It's deliciously evil and so easy to follow that these three idiots could follow. She leans in and everyone else follows suite.

"Okay, here's what we'll do," she says.

"It's so simple," Zoro says.

"Yeah, even you can follow it, Marimo," Sanji says in a light teasing voice, as he feels his mind entering something else. "Thank you so much Nami-swan!"

"Let's do it!" Luffy yells, causing everyone again to punch him.

Little did the four know, someone is listening into their plan. Robin stands with her walkie-talkie in her hands and whispers in. "Did you hear that?" Someone on the other side chuckles and whispers back. "Loud and clear."

* * *

 **(1) - PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is well an anxiety disorder caused by trauma. And I felt like that fits Robin well, but not everything what it seems. So yeah.**

 **Thank you for all the favourites, followers and reviews, and I'm sorry for the inconsistent updates. Too much Criminal Minds, I mean can you blame me. Lol. Till next time! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII – Delusional**

* * *

Chopper – the youngest doctor in the hospital– sits in the meeting room, waiting for everyone to finally show up. Shanks suddenly called for one, making the doctor fear for the worst. Wild thoughts are going through his head, as he wonders what happened to everyone. Is everyone okay? Is everyone going to be safe? Or is everyone planning crazy world domination? _Wait, that's crazy Chopper,_ he thinks to himself, giggling. Sometimes he thinks like a nut job to get what's going on in their minds. Granted, Chopper isn't insane. He's just nervous. There's nothing wrong in being nervous.

Plus, he has to be. He's the one who preforms all the lobotomies in this hospital, and it's scary work for a young boy like him. But he does have to be a professional, even if he did fake his license. Better not tell people about that one. Chopper slips into his own imagination, thinking about cotton candy and clouds. Mainly cotton candy. Now if only the carnival is in town...

"Are you feeling okay, Doctor-san?" Robin asks, walking in. Her walkie-talkie is strapped onto her hip. She smiles as she slips into the seat next to him. He begins to chatter about something to his lovely assistant. Though Chopper lacks any sexual attraction towards his assistant, he can't deny how pretty she is. Long black hair, tall frame and a defined nose - Nico Robin is a very pretty women. Even if she does have a rather cynical background. No matter, it isn't like Robin is into him anyways. She probably has someone else in mind.

Plus, Robin has mentioned before that she views Chopper more as a son rather than a lover. Ouch.

Someone then bursts in, and poses with his beefy arms pressed into each other. "SUPER!" he shouts before sitting down. "Yo Chopper-bro, Nico Robin." The crazy blue haired man sits down. Chopper wonders how his speedo is still covering his ... um... manly bits so well. But no matter, Chopper pries his eyes from that area. Back to cotton candy he goes.

"Hello Franky," they both say. Franky, the repairman of the facility, crosses his rather skinny and hairy legs, exposing his rather interesting choice of fashion - dark speedos and open Hawaiian shirt. He lifts up his sunglasses and waves at the skeleton looking man standing in the doorway. All of them turn to see Brook – the local musician standing there. He comes in from time to time to play music. But his look is what throws people off, making it appear like he's _actually_ part of the hospital.

He eats, don't worry about that. He just has a hard time gaining any weight.

"Yohohoho!" he laughs. "How is everyone doing?" When everyone answers, he turns to Robin, with the most serious look he could muster. "Robin, may I see your panties?"

Robin giggles, "I'd rather skin you first." All three adults laugh, while Chopper sits there, nearly scared out of his mind at how freaky Robin is sometimes. Like a demon in sheep skin. Finally, after 30 minutes of waiting, the guest of honour walks in. Shanks sits down, and takes a drink from his coffee, that Chopper notes; smells like bourbon. He rubs his eyes and looks at his cast of trusting doctors/staff members. At least, Shanks hopes they're trusting. He needs another drink, maybe this time a shot of vodka would be nice.

Monkey D. Luffy is bothering him a lot. And he's unsure how to break the news to the boy.

"I need you to keep an eye on Monkey D. Luffy," he says, drinking his spiked coffee. He thinks, _Needs more bourbon._

"The kid in the straw-hat?" Brook asks, sipping from his tea. "He stole something from me." Brook thumbs his pockets, digging through looking for the guitar pick. His prized one after he won it at the Laboon festival back in the early 90's. The kids stole it, and doesn't want to admit it. "Can you get it back?" Shanks nods, drinking more coffee. A nice buzz is going through him.

"He's planning to escape," Robin says, calmly, as she remembers the conversation the boy had with himself. Or rather himself and three "other" beings that no one else can see. This sends silence into everyone, but almost everyone in that room knows that's it's nearly impossible to escape the Grand Line Mental Institution. Not with Snotty McSnotterpants and that transvestite(1) standing guard. It's like committing suicide.

The group begins to express concerns about their new patients, to much of the confusion of Dr. Tony Tony Chopper. Franky talks about how he started a fire in the kitchen and then saying he's someone named Sanji. Has to be a delusion right? Then Shanks says something concerning, making Chopper shriek out in fear.

"EH!?" Chopper shouts. "You think he's a killer!?" Franky hushes the young doctor, looking out the door, making sure Sugar is hiding out anywhere. They all know she's Doflamingo's little pet(2).

"Chill Chopper-bro," he says. "Let the shrink-bro finish."

Shanks takes another drink of his coffee, wincing slightly. "I just need you guys to keep an eye on him, there's something wrong with him."

"Like what?" All four of ask. Quietly, Shanks slide the file towards them, not saying anything. They'll know what he means. Together all of them crowd around the file, all eyes widen when they read what Luffy has done. It's crazy, it's insane. And four shake in fear - except for Robin though. She somehow already knows. That girl knows all.

"He's delusional," Chopper whispers, summing up what everyone is thinking. "Should we take him away from Usopp?"

Shanks shakes his head. "Not yet, Luffy hasn't done anything to his roommate. We'll just 'monitor' him for now." He leans in closer to his trusted staff. "Whatever you do, don't tell Doflamingo just yet."

"Why not?" Brook asks.

Shanks doesn't want to say it out loud, but he has to. He has to protect someone in this situation. "Because..." he trails off, gathering his words. "Doflamingo isn't above the law, but somehow, he'll make everything seem like an accident."

* * *

 ** _July 02, 2014_**

 ** _Accidental Boat Fire. Kills 3. Leaves 1 Injured_**

* * *

 **(1) Transvestite is an out of date term. Not too, too sure what they're called now. Too many labels for me to remember... Haha...**

 **(2) In a non-sexual way. Even though I get this really pedo-y vibe from Doflamingo... Gross.**

 **Anyways, thank you so much for all the reviews and stuff! Hopefully, the next few chapters will clear everything up. And this will end in a sha-bam!**

 **I also feel like Mad Hatter from Melanie Martinez fits this story so well. Haha. Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**IX – Going Mad**

* * *

He's going insane, can anyone really blame him though? Sanji may have been on a boat before – or at least he think he has – but he doesn't like being confined into a white room for being a disturbance. Like hell he was. He wasn't being "unruly" to anyone. It isn't his fault that those bastard chefs like to bully him, till Sanji snapped. Honestly, if anyone should be in here, it's those bastard chefs.

He hates this room for a variety of reasons. For one, he hates the fact that people's reason for putting him in here is because it's "for his own safety", yeah right. If anything, it's for _their_ safety. Everyone knows that, so why try to dance around the reason? It isn't like no one doesn't know that people get put in there for their own safety. But whatever, thank god, he doesn't have to wear the straight jacket. If Sanji couldn't smoke in here, the nurses would have hell to pay.

 _Whatever,_ he thinks, smoking his fatal cigarette. For some reason, it's getting harder to smoke, as if he isn't used to it. Sanji has been smoking ever since he was a kid, and to hell is he going to stop now. So what's wrong with his body? Why is he angry? Is being angry worth all this trouble?

The doors open and the fucking shrink comes in. God, that guy looks wasted and reeks of booze. Has he been drinking on the job? Isn't that against some law or something? Whenever Sanji gets his internet privileges, he'll look it up. But, as the days go on Sanji has noticed the leniency of the institution. For one, nurses have cigarettes prepared for him. What kind of mental institution is this?

Also Sanji has noticed that chefs are allowed to cook as much as they want and eat as much as they want on the job without any consequences. While nurses are allowed to manhandle patients. And now doctors are allowed to drink on the job. What type of shitty hospital is this anyways?

"How are you feeling?" the shrink asks.

"Like a pile of shit-bags," Sanji replies. "Can you take me out of this room? It's making my eyes hurt, from staring at all the white."

"No can do," he says. "You can't be breaking into the kitchen like that."

"I work there asshole."

"Language."

"Sorry, Sir Asshole," The shrink glares at him, and Sanji matches the look, both unwavering. Till Sanji decides that it isn't worth his time at all and takes a long drag from his smoke, exhaling slowly. "So, can I be discharged yet?"

Shanks bites his lower lip. _Should I ask?_ He knows who he's talking to, but he just wants to make sure. "Who are you?" Another thing Sanji hated, people who avoids the question by asking another question. Pathetic really.

"Do you even have to ask?" Sanji says. "I'm Sanji, are you stupid too?"

Right. Gotcha. Shanks thanks him and leaves the room, to let Sanji sulk in a cloud of thick smoke. He hears him hacking his lungs out then putting out the cigarette. The air outside soon smells like burning fabric.

Shanks makes a note in his notepad. _Possible DID – Dissociative Identity Disorder?(1) Or Schizophrenia?(2) Unsure as of yet._ He heads back to his office - not noticing it in disarray - and promptly passes out, from drinking too much Gin earlier today.

* * *

Earlier, Usopp, using his super sleuthing skills, sneaks into Shanks's office, looking for something fun - all while Shanks was in the quiet room with Luffy. That is till he comes across Monkey D. Luffy's file sitting out on his desk. Shanks has been known to be disorganized whenever he's tipsy, hence why people in the hospital tend to know about patient's private files. Not that Doflamingo cared, all he worries about is getting that fee each family has to pay every month. But now, looking at file in Usopp's hand, curiosity floods his mind. What could they possibly have on his roommate? At first he puts it down, then picks it back up then hesitates to put it down.

He didn't want to do it, but the curiosity is becoming too much for him to bear. Why is everyone so focused on him? What did he do to cause that? _OH my god, is he a serial killer!?_ Usopp suddenly thinks. _Am I roommates with a serial killer?_ He has to know.

Finally curbing it, Usopp takes a peek, and nearly drops the file as he looks at it. Sweat runs off his long nose and onto the papers.

Dead? There's people who died!? Who are these people? He pulls open the file a little long, reading the names: "Zoro? Sanji? Nami?" Who are these people? And why do they sound so familiar?

His head begins to hurt. "Shit," he says, rubbing it. Something dislodges itself from his skull, finally realizing something. A memory that burned itself into his mind two years before, something he wanted to forget but couldn't.

"Holy shit," he says. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" He drops the files and runs out, rubbing his temples. _I ran from that. I ran from that! Holy shit._ Now he knows why Luffy was placed with him, and why Luffy sounded somewhat familiar.

In 2014, Usopp was Luffy's best friend. And together, they committed a crime. And because of it, three of their friends are dead.

* * *

 **And thus the plot thickens!**

 **Sorry for the lack of updating, I got caught up with other things. Huffah for things.**

 **(1) Dissociative Identity Disorder is actually fairly rare and not yet understood. But from the limited amount of data that is shown, people (primarily women) who suffer from this disorder have two distinct personalities. But like I mentioned, it is unknown what causes it. Also, some psychologists and psychiatrists don't see this as an actual mental disorder.**

 **(2) Schizophrenia = Shattered mind. And I'm not convinced Luffy suffers from that. He doesn't display all the symptoms which includes: Disorganized thoughts, lack of emotions or inappropriate emotions to name a few. But it is a serious mental illness, and should be treated as such.**

 **Again, thanks so much for the reviews and favourites.**


	10. Chapter 10

**X – Unearthing**

* * *

"You have to tell me," Shanks says, looking at the black haired boy, tied in chains. "What happened that night?"

"What night?" Luffy asks, looking at him with a dark look in his eyes. "I have no clue what you're talking about." He struggles against the binds and scowl at Doflamingo, sitting in the corner, drinking a nice glass of brandy. "I'll kill you Mingo. I'll fucking kill you, Mingo."

Shanks rubs his eyes, tempted to have another shot of moonshine, but he knows if he does nothing will make any sense. But, this kid is driving him insane with all of his ramblings and unjustified threats that seem to have no bite behind them. At this point, Shanks is actually tempted to send him off to Chopper for a lobotomy. He's done with trying to solve this mystery.

It's over. He'll never know.

Over in the corner, Doflamingo holds onto the fear that someone will out him. To tell the world about what he has done. It's insane, and frightening at the same time. But at this point, he's pushing for Luffy to have a lobotomy. His secret will be safe if Luffy is unable to speak or think. _That's all I can hope for,_ he thinks as he downs his glass of brandy, pouring himself another one. _At this point._

"Please, can you just tell me?" Shanks pleads. "I need to know."

"I WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Luffy shouts, straining himself against the chains. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS!?" All of his shouting falls on deaf ears as Doflamingo ignores him, looking away. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Luffy screams till his voice becomes hoarse. With that, Doflamingo takes his leave, not before dropping some papers down on Shanks' desk. With wide eyes, suddenly sober, Shanks stares at the approved papers for a lobotomy on one, Monkey D. Luffy. Looking at the tangled boy, he just stares at the big bold personality Luffy holds.

It'll be gone in a blink of an eyes.

"Come on Luffy," Shanks says. "Last chance. Why? Why are you acting like this?"

"That man," Luffy says, in a voice not his own. It's deeper, and angry and coated in seriousness. "That man is nothing but a cold hearted murderer. Run while you can."

* * *

In the office, Chopper looks over Luffy's medicial record, already prepping for the procedure. As much as he doesn't want to, he knows that he has to. Chopper is nothing but a slave to Doflamingo. One day, someone will tear his empire down. But that isn't going to happen any time soon.

Little does Chopper know, someone did. In fact a group of someones tried. Too bad three of them died in a blaze set up by none other than Doflamingo.

* * *

Inside Doflamingo's office, he holds a sheet of paper, the documents of what truly went down that night. A horrific accident that shouldn't have happened. If those damn kids didn't interfere... Then maybe... It doesn't matter now, the past has been done and those bodies? They're gone. Burnt away in the wind. It's easy for him to cover up something like that. The witnesses are too shell shocked to really do anything. Usopp outing Doflamingo? That's just silly. Before Usopp could even open his mouth, Doffy will send that asshole of a father onto him. Beating him into submission.

It's just so easy to get away and with that approved medical procedure already being prepared. Nothing will stop him from keeping his secret safe.

Nothing at all.

* * *

 **Holy crap guys. I'm so sorry for my unexplained hiatus. Well, I could explain, what more do I have to lose? I was writing a novel, and hoping that it will get published. So I'm working hard on that. That's why I haven't been updating. Again I apologize for that. I like writing fan fiction and I like writing for everyone to read. Please keep reading, I'll try to post more regularly.**

 **In other news, I have invested in a Tumblr, if you'd like to follow me I'll link it down below.**

 **Thank you for the reviews/Likes/Favourites! And I'll see you all again, hopefully soon. (The story is coming to an end! Noo!)**

 **Adieu!**

 **\- Lithium012**

 **( blog/lithium012) - I'm actually unsure if I could do this**


	11. Chapter 11

**XI – The End?**

* * *

 _He's being wheeled away?_ Usopp thinks, looking out. _Why isn't he fighting? What's going on?_ He follows Robin, the assistant nurse, and Franky towards the medical room. The cold metal door slams shut, petrified, he stumbles back, scared for his friend and roommate, still remembering the blazing that occurred that night. _It wasn't supposed to happen like that._ Usopp runs off, hoping to catch the attention of someone, anyone.

In the day room, he catches a glimpse of the musician, Brook. Tempted, Usopp runs over, hoping that the skinny man will shed some light on what's happening.

"Ah, hello Mr. Usopp," Brook says. "To what I owe the pleasure?"

"What?" Usopp stands there, confused. "What the… Never mind. I just want to know what's going on! Why is Luffy being sent away? Where is he going!?"

"You ask a lot of questions for someone who rarely talks to me."

Frustrated, Usopp turns his heel and starts to walk away. That's when Brook decide it's a good time to talk. "Doflamingo just approved Luffy's lobotomy."

It's enough information to propel Usopp forward, dashing through the hospital till he hits the office, where Doflamingo sits, and casually drinking brandy. _That son of a bitch,_ Usopp thinks. First, he runs small businesses out of town, burying them 6 feet under, then he sends Usopp's friend into a medical procedure that practically turns people in vegetables. What the hell is wrong with Doflamingo? Why is he doing this?

"You son of a bitch," Usopp says. "What the hell?"

"Oh," Doffy says, looking over as if this is the first time he has actually seen Usopp. "Usopp." His voice, dead and flat, and scary. It's like Usopp was talking to a demon. How could someone - a care provider for those in mental anguish - be so heartless? Usopp takes a step back, falling over his own two feet and landing hard on his butt. "You know what I had to do to build this company up? To build my name up?"

"Y-Yo-You st-st-st-stepped o-o-on s-s-so ma-ma-many pe-p-peo-people…" Usopp says, thinking about all the people Doflamingo buried. Bell-Mere, Koshiro, Zeff. Everyone who just disappeared because of him. Everyone who just faded because of him. How could it be? How could people just disappear so easily? And how he's here, trying to play the victim. That isn't how it's supposed to go. This isn't how it's supposed to end.

Doflamingo laughs. "You think I just stepped on them, like a bug? You're more foolish than I thought." He stands up, towering over Usopp who is trying to get out of the office. "I _worked_ my ass off trying to get my business, my name known. And I can't have you kids coming in and _ruining everything._ " He loses all composure, his eyes are flashing. Doffy has lost everything and worked hard to bring it back. No way will he let some snot nose kid just take it all away from him.

It suddenly clicks in Usopp's head. "You killed Zoro, Sanji and Nami…" he whispers. "How… How could you? They were our friends!"

"I told you." Doffy walks over, picking up the bottle. "I just can't have you kids coming in and ruining everything." He walks over to the cowering boy, and raises the bottle.

* * *

 _Gol D. Roger, the greatest man alive is real. The man – who took down an entire empire with his friends. He's real._ Luffy stares straight ahead, looking forward. Not afraid, not anything. He's emotionless, and silent. Voices in his head continues to grow. He hears Zoro telling him not to be afraid. He hears Nami telling him that everything is going to be okay. He hears Sanji telling him not too look scared.

The table is cold, and Luffy is ready. The small doctor stands over the boy, opening one eyes. A smile slowly spreads through his face, unnerving the young doctor. Without any hesitation, the icepick lined up, the hammer slams down.

A tear rolls down Chopper's eyes, as all he could think is just one word: _Sorry._

* * *

 **A/N: Alas, this is not the final chapter (for those who are thinking that). No this is another chapter, and the next few will be the final ones. Thank you so much for all the favourites, follows and reviews it seriously means a lot. I have another story in the making (Because of how my mind works) and I'll hopefully be posting the first chapter soon. So if you like, you can check that out.**

 **If not, please continue enjoying this story. It's still going! Trust me!**

 **Also to Rizard13 - Yes! I have written a novel that is currently being sent out to agents. Hopefully it gets published! If it is, I'll let you all know what it is. But to give you a hint, it's a YA contemporary (Something I actually enjoy writing).**

 **\- Lithium012**


	12. Chapter 12

**XII – The Truth**

* * *

 _On September 14_ _th_ _, 2014, Doflamingo and Co went up into flames, due to a tragic gas leak. It is unknown where that gas leak came from, and it is unknown to how the building went up in flames in the first place. But when firefighters went into the put out the fire, they found three bodies charred beyond recognition. As the police investigates, it was discovered that the bodies belong to 19 year old Zoro XXXX, 19 year old Sanji XXXX, and 18 year old Nami XXXX._

 _It was hard to tell whether or not foul play has been a part of what happened, but as of now, the investigation reminds open. If you know anything that happened that faithful night, please call the police at…_

The last names of the victims were scribbled out, perhaps with a dark marker. The phone number was ripped away. Doflamingo lives with that haunting reminder as the papers made a massive deal over it, two years ago. He didn't do anything wrong. All he was, was being a savvy business man. Buying out those small companies so he can turn them into something bigger. It wasn't his fault those failed.

It wasn't his fault all those people disappeared.

Hell, he didn't even know where those people went. They just went off to sea, probably dying in the waves below. He has heard about a plane crash that happened after those particular companies – an orange farm, a dojo and a restaurant – went out of business. Was it Doffy's fault? No, not that one wasn't. Was the fire his fault?

Perhaps.

 _You were the one who lit the match!_ Usopp's shouts echoes in the back of Doffy's mind as he wipes the side of the bottle before downing the reminder of the brandy. _You were the one who killed my friends! This is all your fault!_ All. Your. Damn. Fault.

Screaming, Doffy whips his empty glass bottle out the window, it lands in the parking lot with a loud crash. Chopper runs in, and nearly faints at the amount of blood staining Doffy's carpet. Where did the body go? Doffy looks down, wondering where he placed it. Actually, it doesn't matter, who fucking cares about a kid? No one will miss him.

"The lobotomy is complete," the young doctor says, visibly pale at what has happened. "Can I have the day off? I don't feel all too well…"

"Yeah," Doffy says. "Go." With that, the doctor disappears. Not taking one look back behind him. Genuinely not caring anymore.

* * *

Shanks writes up his report, sitting at his desk with the typewriter.

Surname: Monkey

First name: Luffy

Middle name (Initials only): D.

Condition: Dissociative Identity Disorder due to the trauma caused by witnessing all of his friends (excluding one) perishing in a fire.

Extra Notes: He constantly talked about become the 'Pirate King', I am unsure to what that means. It has to mean something, no one shouts that out whenever they wanted. And what is his history with Doflamingo? I need to find out more.

End of Report

The red haired man leans back in his seat, suddenly sober for once. The hospital is eerily quiet, there's no two voices, nee four voices anymore. Hell, even Usopp went dormant. What the hell is happening to this place? Shanks didn't became – no – Shanks didn't work his fucking ass off to work in a place where mediocre is the new Super. He needs to find out more, for Luffy's sake.

He needs to know what Luffy meant. What did he mean by _That man is nothing but a cold hearted murderer. Run while you can._ Which man? Doffy? Shanks knows that Doffy could be a little hard around the edges, ruthless almost but a killer? No. That isn't possible.

But there's just too many questions that aren't being answered. There's too many mysteries that shouldn't be left unsolved. But there are. This world is a very strange place and there are things that are best left a mystery. However, Shanks can't help but wonder who the true Doflamingo is. All he knows is that he is a man that should not be crossed if you truly value your life.

But at least now, there's nothing wrong with Luffy anymore. His grandfather will be coming to get him in just a couple of days. And with that, all of this will be over. _Thank god,_ Shanks thinks to himself. _After this I need a raise… and a drink._

* * *

Dr. Chopper enters the room where the boy they just lobotomize is staying. He's in the chair with his eyes looking vacantly outside through the grates. The small doctor walks up and gently touches the boy. There's no response. It's like Chopper killed him and for some reason he couldn't help but feel guilt over it. It's heart wrenching and guilt inducing to feel like this.

Turning away, Chopper opens the door and walks out, not really sure if he should look back. Ultimately, he doesn't and closes the door behind him. Silently he walks down the hall, wondering if he actually made the right decision in the end.

* * *

 **AN: There will be two chapters uploaded today. Thank you for staying with me through this journey. It's not the greatest story ever written, but it's enough. I hope. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

XIII – Epilogue

* * *

Luffy's mind was calm, at ease, something he hasn't felt in a very long, long time. With all of the voices of his friends gone, he couldn't help but feel like he lost. He lost a battle against someone very important, but he couldn't remember who that was. Earlier today someone opened the door and walked in. He wasn't sure who it was but the touch was gentle and sweet. Something Luffy longed for while trapped inside of this damn place.

He blinks slowly. Even his blinking and breathing seems sluggish. His mouth refuses to open and his limbs aren't obeying him. It's like he's trapped some kind of coma and can't wake up. He isn't sure where he's going to go from here, nor is he aware that his grandfather is coming to get him later on in the week. All he knows is that, he lost.

He lost to someone powerful, he lost people who are important to him, and it seems to be that he lost some kind of memory. And that feeling won't ever leave, no matter how hard he tries to shake it away. Someone at the back of his mind calls out for him but he can't seem to hear them. Eventually that voice fades away, as if that person never existed. Something drips down his face, and it wouldn't stop. Tears continues to come and it wouldn't stop.

It doesn't stop till late at night when there are no more tears to cry and no more feelings to feel.

At this very moment, whatever these guys were trying to achieve. Whatever it is they were trying to prove may as well stay hidden. Luffy lost. And the other person won. Even Luffy can understand that.

* * *

 **AN: AND THAT'S THE END! Thank you so much for joining me on the insane and crazy story that took literally all of psychology knowledge to achieve. Thank you for commenting and favourting and following. Your viewership means so much to me. :)**

 **I might write more, depending on what idea suddenly strikes me at the time, but for now! It is the end.**


End file.
